


Der blaue See

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Deutsch | German, Introspection, M/M, Meditation, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Deception, Substance Abuse, Vignette, Vulcan Culture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: Der erste Schluck hatte immer etwas Provokatives an sich, in der Art, wie er seine Zunge mit Bitterkeit und Schärfe traf, gewollt und erwartet — und dennoch, da war dieser fast unmerkbare Moment der Überraschung und Überwindung, vom nächtlichen Ritual nicht stumpf gemacht und in rebellischem Trotz aller Logik der Gewohnheit widersprechend.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6





	Der blaue See

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another find from days gone by. Dating back many, many years, this is the only fic I ever wrote in German.

**Der blaue See**

Es war keine neue, aber trotzdem eine höchst faszinierende Erfahrung. Das Glas lag kühl und glatt in seiner Hand; der eisblaue Inhalt glitzerte und reflektierte das gedimmte Licht seines Quartiers auf eine ästhetisch ansprechende Weise. Der erste Schluck hatte immer etwas Provokatives an sich, in der Art, wie er seine Zunge mit Bitterkeit und Schärfe traf, gewollt und erwartet — und dennoch, da war dieser fast unmerkbare Moment der Überraschung und Überwindung, vom nächtlichen Ritual nicht stumpf gemacht und in rebellischem Trotz aller Logik der Gewohnheit widersprechend.

Spock lehnte sich zurück und schluckte.

Verliert ein wissenschaftliches Phänomen seinen Reiz und stirbt die Faszination, je besser und länger es erforscht wird? Wird der Blick auf die Sterne mit der Zeit zur schalen Routine? Nein.

Das kühle Getränk brannte in der Kehle und hinterließ eine Empfindung der Wärme, die sich von Spocks Lippen bis hinunter in seinen Magen auszubreiten begann. Die Gegensätze von kalt und warm prickelten in seinem Verstand mindestens ebenso herrlich wie auf seiner Zunge, und eine spannende Mischung aus Ruhe und Anregung begann Spock zu erfüllen. Wie jedes Mal nach Ende seiner Schicht konzentrierte er sich bewusst auf die Katalogisierung all seiner unterschiedlichen und teilweise recht gegensätzlichen Reaktionen und Empfindungen während dieses kleinen Rituals, und Zufriedenheit stellte sich wie erwartet ein, als die Wissenschaftlichkeit des Unterfangens der strengen logischen Prüfung standhielt. Es war befriedigend, seine Empfindungen unter die Lupe kritischer Betrachtung zu nehmen und ihnen das Etikett der Legitimität zu verleihen. Immerhin war dieses Ritual eine gute Übung die Selbstwahrnehmung zu schulen und die Sinne zu trainieren. Die anregende Wirkung des Alkohols löste einen Reflexionsprozess aus, der ihm nützlich sein würde für die anschließende Meditation. Und die Ruhe und Wärme, die der eisblaue See in ihm hervorzurufen vermochte, waren eine willkommene Ergänzung.

Selten hatte eine Aktivität solche positiven Effekte auf so vielen Ebenen zugleich, und beide Hälften seines zweifachen Wesens fanden sich zudem befriedigt. Das vulkanische Element war beschäftigt zu katalogisieren und zu vergleichen, zu reflektieren und sich auch zugleich auf die Meditation vorzubereiten, während die menschliche Komponente sich ohne Reue an den Empfindungen erfreuen durfte.

Natürlich wusste Spock, dass ein wesentlicher Aspekt des Rituals die Kontrolle über die Wirkung war. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, wie sich vor allem seine menschlichen Kollegen immer wieder der Substanz unterwarfen und sich unkontrolliert betranken — was zumeist in äußerst peinlichen und dummen Verhaltensweisen endete — und dies widersprach allem, was Spock heilig war. Substanzmissbrauch war eine durch und durch unlogische und verwerfliche menschliche Verirrung. Seine eigene vulkanische Herkunft bewahrte ihn vor solchen Untiefen, nicht nur aufgrund seiner überlegenen Physiologie, die Alkohol viel schneller und besser abbaute, sondern in erster Linie wegen seiner überragenden mentalen Fähigkeiten und emotionalen Kontrolle. Er wusste eben genau, sein Ritual zu steuern und zu überwachen, es gezielt einzusetzen und davon zu profitieren.

Erneut führte er das Glas an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck der kühlen, doch so wärmenden Flüssigkeit. Alkohol war auf seinem Heimatplaneten — und darunter verstand Spock natürlich Vulkan — weniger eine Gesellschaftsdroge als ein rituelles Getränk, das schon seit den frühesten Tagen der vulkanischen Zivilisation Einsatz gefunden hatte um Zeremonien zu begleiten, in der Medizin, oder manchmal um bei der Erlangung meditativer Zustände zu helfen. Viele alarmierende Geschichten sprachen in den Geschichtsbüchern von den wilden Tagen der archaischen Vulkanier vor Suraks Logischer Reform, von Kämpfen und Kriegen, unkontrollierten Leidenschaften und Gefühlsausbrüchen — doch Spock war sich sicher, dass selbst die emotional enthemmten und zügellosen Vorfahren sich nicht unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol der Peinlichkeit hingegeben hatten. Manche Völker waren dafür einfach zu stolz und vornehm oder eben zu talentiert in ihrer Selbstkontrolle — und in Vulkans Geschichte fanden sich nun mal beide Elemente —, als dass sie ihre niederen Instinkte von einer Droge verleiten lassen würden. Die Krieger vergangener Tage mochten sich berauscht haben an Passion und Eifer, an Eroberungslust und Territorialkonzepten, aber sicher hatten sie sich nie so erniedrigt, dass sie im Suff lallend am Boden gelegen hätten, sämtlicher intellektuellen und motorischen Fähigkeiten beraubt und in kindlich-dämlichem Zustand wirre Lieder grölend.

Nein, Vulkanier und dieses Bild, das so perfekt die Szenerie der typischen Studentenfeiern, wie sie Spock aus sicherer Entfernung an der Sternenflottenakademie beobachtet hatte, beschrieb, waren so unterschiedlich wie nur irgend möglich. Welcher Epoche auch immer angehörig, Vulkanier waren ein edles Volk, das seine Würde zu wahren wusste.

Die Wärme hatte sich mittlerweile in Spocks ganzem Körper ausgebreitet, und bis in die Fingerspitzen strahlten die entspannenden Wellen aus. Spock begann tief ein- und auszuatmen und erhob sich, das Glas in der Hand, von seinem Sessel um die Wächterstatue mit Räucherwerk zu befüllen und sich dann auf die Meditationsmatte zu knien. Die Eindrücke des Tages summten noch vielstimmig in seinem Kopf und warteten darauf in ein geordnetes Ganzes reflektiert zu werden. Nach einem weiteren Schluck fokussierte Spock seinen Blick nach innen, und der blaue See begann ihm das Spiegelbild seiner Erlebnisse und Wahrnehmungen des Tages zu zeigen. Gerade das Spiegeln bewirkte eine Entzerrung des Alltags, Pflichten und Aufgaben fielen in perfekte Kreise auf der imaginativen Wasseroberfläche, und die Sinnesdaten eines Tages gewannen Kontur und Ordnung. Spock ging etwas tiefer in die Meditation und betrachtete die emotionale Seite des vergangenen Tages von allen Blickwinkeln um sie logisch zu zergliedern und die unterschiedlichen Gefühle, denen er ausgesetzt gewesen war — Gefühle anderer Personen wie auch eigene —, zu verarbeiten.

Eine eigene Kategorie nahm hier alles ein, was mit seinem Captain zu tun hatte — und es war angesichts ihrer zeitintensiven und engen Zusammenarbeit ja auch nicht überraschend. Zudem war James T. Kirk ein sehr emotionaler und impulsiver Mensch, der dies in starkem Ausmaß auch in sein Umfeld abstrahlte. Mit diesem Bombardement an Gefühlen positiver wie auch negativer Natur umzugehen bedurfte also spezieller Aufmerksamkeit, und so tauchte Spock noch tiefer ein in die Welt des eisblauen Sees in seinem Kopf, um das Mysterium Kirk und seine Ramifikationen von allen Seiten zu beleuchten und zu einem Optimum an Verständnis zu gelangen.

Es war nicht immer leicht, an der Seite dieses Menschen zu arbeiten, der auf den ersten Blick ohne erkennbare logische Strategie funktionierte. Kirks Ansätze und Methoden waren oft genug... unkonventionell, um es auf einen passenden Begriff zu bringen, und er führte zudem ein fast empathisches Charisma mit, das seine Umwelt in den Bann zu ziehen wusste. Das Arbeitsverhältnis und die seit Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Mission vor zwei Jahren stetig gewachsene Freundschaft mit ihm bedeuteten Spock viel, aber es war auch anstrengend in diesem Spannungsfeld zu arbeiten, und verlangte ihm viel Kontrolle und mentale Stärke ab. Kirk schien zuweilen regelrecht emotional nach ihm zu greifen — und dies nicht nur im buchstäblichen Sinne — immerhin war der Captain ja auch ein sehr körperlicher, berührungsfreudiger Mensch —, sondern auch auf einem telepathischen Niveau. Die Tiefe dieses menschlichen Geistes war unerwartet und beeindruckend zugleich; eine große Seele schien hinter dem charmanten und attraktiven Äußeren, das vielleicht manch anderen von den intellektuellen Fähigkeiten ablenken mochte, zu wohnen.

Langsam schwamm Spock zurück an die Oberfläche seines Sees und tauchte aus der nun wohl geordneten Einheit auf. Kirk hatte sich für später angekündigt, für eine Partie Schach und ein Gespräch, und es war Zeit die Meditation abzuschließen.

Spock erhob sich von der geflochtenen Matte, gab das Kommando für den Computer die Beleuchtung zu intensivieren, und bereitete das Schachset vor. Schnell war alles bereit für seinen Gast, oder vielmehr — fast alles, denn eine Maßnahme fehlte noch. Spock nahm die Flasche mit der kristallblauen Flüssigkeit vom Tisch und hob sein Glas, das auf dem Boden neben der Meditationsmatte stand, auf und räumte beides zurück auf den gewohnten Platz im Regal hinter der Zeile antiker Bücher.

Schließlich gab es keinen Grund, ein durch und durch logisches Ritual, das bei den Menschen aber so sehr missbraucht und profaniert wurde, möglichen neugierigen Fragen und Missverständnissen auszusetzen.


End file.
